Tubular bumpers and roll bars are often mounted to jeeps, trucks, dune buggies, sand rails, and other type of off-road vehicles to shield the vehicle from external hazards and to protect the vehicle and its occupants in the event of an accident or roll-over. Due to their positions at the front or top of the vehicle, these tubular beams can also offer advantageous locations for auxiliary lighting that can provide increased illumination of the area immediately surrounding the vehicle at night or in adverse weather conditions. As a result, an industry has developed to provide a variety of mounting systems for auxiliary lighting fixtures such as flood lights, spot lights, fog lights and the like to the off-road vehicle aftermarket.
However, the different manufacturers of tubular bumpers and roll bars have generally provided these protective structures in their own preferred designs, sizes and customized configurations, that in turn require auxiliary equipment mounting systems that have been custom fit for each tubular beam product. Thus, vehicle owners and other purchasers of auxiliary equipment have been compelled either to purchase these customized mounting systems at a premium price, to mount their auxiliary equipment at alternative less-desirable locations, or to seek other arrangements.
Consequently, a need exists for a mounting system or clamp assembly for auxiliary equipment that is adaptable to be used with a plurality of differently-sized tubular beams, and that can be applied by vehicle owners and other end users to mount their preferred auxiliary equipment products, such as after-market auxiliary lighting fixtures, at the desired location on their tubular bumpers or roll bars. It is toward such a mounting system or clamp assembly that the present disclosure is directed.